


[Podfic] No Dancing Shoes in Space

by sophinisba



Series: Podfics: Rare ships were meant to fly [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: itachitachi's story read aloud: "Merlin and Gwen are born on a Rock. They dance, and fly, and never stop staring spaceward."





	[Podfic] No Dancing Shoes in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Dancing Shoes in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249225) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



| 

## Download and streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/No%20Dancing%20Shoes%20in%20Space.mp3) | **Size:** 3.0 MB | **Duration:** 6:29 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
